Talk:Sejuani/@comment-15244341-20130831151401/@comment-15244341-20130905190825
@ Akumaryukendan: I know Sejuani's issues when going top lane. They are glaring in jungle sometimes and are made quite a bit worse because top is usually habitated by strong early game champions and/or superior duelists and you have less space to manouver or strategies to apply. No need to point that she is bad or less than perfect at it because I know well. What I want to know is when she could do okay. I play her jungle, she is my top one character, and I like her there. I just want to try and play her top and have some fun. I almost only play Shen or Jarvan top nowadays, so I'm kind of looking for either someone different to play top and thought that MAYBE she had some matchups that are not a pain in the ass to deal with. I mean, yes, JIV and Shen will do better. But if she can manage someone and I get some ok results out of it, it should be fine, souldn't it? Also, this is a honest question, since I don`t play Malphite but isn`t his mana a pain in the ass to deal with too? He also looks like he doesn't scale that great from AP. So maybe it's his base damage and passive that make him that much better of an option? By the way, and this is not meant to be hostile, I am skeptical about her chances against duelists and I straight out told that to Solstius. And his comment about her chances do sound enticing and positive. So I'm not closed to negative comments, really, nor listening to only positive comments. I appreciate your input, really, but I still think her mana costs could be partially taken care of by rushing a Catalyst into a RoA. I might be wrong, but it really seems like a solid rush item since she should get actual damage, surviveability and light sustain from it. Even a Glacial Shroud after that wouldn't be bad and grants her CDR and more tankiness, which is perfect. About snowballing, you are right. She gets gold from the kills, then she does not much more, since she needs her jungler to get a kill even if fed. So maybe, you might pick her up when playing with some jungler assasin with not that great of a CC. Think, for example, Diana or Zed. They are junglers, indeed, but they need to be greedy about kills or they will fall behind badly so they won't be much generous with assissts. So then, you'll say, Malphite will be better than Sejuani in that situation, but Sejuani could work too. That's all I want. Your point is still standing, because it is true. There are better solo tops which benefit much more from a solo lane and can get solo kills. I just don't feel like keeping on picking the same guys over and over. It's not like I don't have fun with them, I just wanted something different to try. So really, who do you think she could have a chance against? I agree AD is better, because of her passive. I just can't think of someone. @ Solstius: Still, going in at level 3 against Riven or Xin sounds quite suicidal. Seems like the free armor should help, but Sejuani has pretty terrible burst. A level 2 all in from Riven is scary even when I play Shen who is admittedly a better duelist than her. So I dunno, i might give it a try if I get a chance to solo top with her.